leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
The Carnival Job
From TNT: The LEVERAGE team infiltrates a high-tech home to steal a revolutionary computer chip, only to have the family’s child abducted from a carnival during the heist. The Client Geoffrey Thorne, an employee of Fluidyn, who invents a high-tech chip that will revolutionize computing during his off-hours. His chip is stolen by his boss John Connell, who claims it is the intellectual property of Fluidyn, and Thorne is fired. Thorne sues Fluidyn to regain the chip, but loses when Connell lies about its existence. The Mark John Connell, Vice President of Sales for Fluidyn. He steals a high-tech chip from one of his employees to sell on the black market. A recent widower, Connell has a pre-teen daughter, Molly, to whom he pays little attention, but rarely allows to leave home. Because Molly reminds him of his wife, he leaves her in the care of an eastern European nanny. Connell steals the chip, then lies about its existence when Thorne sues the company, claiming instead that Thorne was fired for other reasons. This allows Connell to retain the chip for himself and sell it to Russians on the black market. The grieving Connell plans to use the funds to pay for lavish renovations to his home that have left him nearly a million dollars in debt. The Con In order to get John Connell out of his house so Parker can steal the high-tech chip, Nate and Sophie run an abbreviated version of the Roman Wedding. Sophie slaps Nate and threatens to quit the renovation job which gets the attention of John. They all go outside so they can hash this argument out while Parker breaks into the panic room and steals the chip. After Molly is kidnapped Nate reveals they were trying to con him and decides to make him & Molly their new clients rather than just stealing the chip back for Jeffrey. Eliot searches for the girl while Nate negotiates with Daria. Parker takes out the sniper, but Eliot is incapacitated and Molly is moved before he can find her so Nate hands over the chip to Daria. Meanwhile Eliot regains consciousness and Molly gives him a clue that she is near a lot of mirrors. He finds her in the funhouse and after taking out the two Russian guarding her, while sustaining quite a few injuries, he rescues her. The team then goes to Daria who has been trapped in her car by Hardison who controls the electronic brain of the car. Nate distracts her while Hardison opens the window and steals the chip back and then they leave her locked in the car for the police. Episode Notes *This episode is one of the only episodes that Eliot connects with someone on the job (Molly) and creates an emotional attachment that encourages him to continue, not just for the team but for the girl in need. * John Connell is one of the few sympathetic marks as the team comes to realize he is behaving badly because he is blinded by grief over his wife's death. *This episode was directed by Frank Oz, famed as the voice of The Muppets' Miss Piggy and Star Wars' ''Yoda. In the episode Hardison builds a green, frog-like safe-cracking robot and names it the Parker 2000, which may be a wink to Miss Piggy's friend, Kermit the Frog. Trivia *Parker 2000 appears briefly again in "The Broken Wing Job" * The codenames Molly suggests for her and Eliot the earbuds, Perky and Botasky, are from the manga ''Cat Shit One (published in the US as Apocalypse Meow). Category:Episodes Category:Season 4